Bulletproof
by Yamato's Tiger Lily
Summary: Written as a request for someone on LiveJournal. “See, Leon?” Aerith whispered in between sobs. “You’re not bulletproof from your memories.”


**Author's Notes: **I own nothing. Please review especially if you've enjoyed it! I must warn for possible spoilers for Final Fantasy 8 and for a little bit of gore.

**

* * *

**

**Bulletproof  
**By LilyChan

Leon ate in his usual silence when he thought he heard Aerith walk in. He stayed in his place in case she needed something or had something for him.

Instead, it was a teenaged blond boy. He looked irritated but the large scar across his face distracted Leon. He shook his head and glared at him.

"Hey," the blond said. "What is this place? Where the hell am I?"

Leon stayed in his place but his glare grew deeper. He remained quiet.

"Hey!" The other grew more irritated. He crossed his arms but then moved them to his hips. "I'm talking to you! Look me in the eye when people are talking to you! Didn't your mom teach you any manners?"

Once again, Leon didn't say anything. Seifer, the teenaged blond, walked towards him and slammed his fist by the wall. Seifer hoped the move intimidated the older man.

Leon's glare grew deeper but his attention shifted to the blond's scar once more.

_Why does that seem so familiar?_

Flashes from somewhere suddenly appeared from nowhere.

He was in a duel. His hairstyle was different – shorter than what it was now. Leon remembered it rained as they supposedly fought. His opponent looked just like the teenaged boy, only he was older; he too had a gun blade. The name Hyperion came to mind.

_Did I fight his brother?_

A yell echoed in his mind.

"Squall!"

Leon leaned back and placed a hand over his own scar. It throbbed in pain so he hissed as quietly as he could. When he brought his hand down, he saw blood. His initial shock was over before it began. His vision got hazy and he felt angry for reasons unknown to him.

Seifer watched the crazy brunet touch himself, glare at him, and tried to keep his balance when he felt his own scar hurt as well.

He audibly growled and forced himself away from the man.

An image came up in his mind as well.

Seifer was older and more able to carry his Hyperion with ease. It was a gun blade, from the looks of things. He felt anger and annoyance but something else too – rain and blood.

The younger Seifer didn't recognize the scene at first but he looked behind himself and saw another nab – he merely got angrier and more annoyed.

He opened his mouth and yelled out a name. One he didn't recognize.

"Squall!"

Seifer returned to the current world and he too felt dizzy.

Leon managed to calm himself down even though blood now ran down his face. Seifer stepped away again to get better control of his own emotions.

"How-how did you get that scar?" Leon asked. He fumbled on the table as he tried to find something to stop his bleeding.

"I don't remember! I-I had it since I was a baby!" Seifer nearly shouted.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Leon asked. He gave up the search for that something and, instead, grabbed his own gun blade. The only reminder of his world. The only reminder of his past.

Seifer stopped suddenly and smiled. Blood also cam down from his scar. His smile almost scared Leon.

"I should be asking you the same." Seifer grabbed the first thing he touched – a broomstick – and positioned it over his shoulder. He titled his head for effect.

Leon was about to attack the blond when he heard Aerith and Yuffie's voices.

"Leon!" They shouted.

Yuffie pulled on the blond who almost attacked Leon while Aerith tried to hold the other back. All the while, she yelled at Yuffie to get the blond out of the house.

The ninja nodded and used her skills to escape with the angry teen. Seifer cursed but Yuffie simply didn't let go.

As soon as they were gone, Leon started to calm down finally. Blood continued to flow down his face and onto the floor. Because Seifer wasn't in there, Leon didn't feel anger, much less annoyance, anymore. Instead, he felt confusion.

Leon didn't open his mouth but noticed a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

He grunted slightly and knew who it was.

Her cries gave her away.

"See, Leon?" Aerith whispered in between sobs. "You're not bulletproof from your memories."


End file.
